


忒修斯之船

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: CARPE DIEM [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta





	忒修斯之船

“让我想想。”领主超人玩味般地说，用食指勾起他的下巴。“你意外回到了这个世界，你觉得你能联合领主蝙蝠侠对付我们。”

卡尔蓦地松手，令铁链剧烈摇晃起来。布鲁斯从喉咙里挤出一声沉闷的喘息，绷紧双腿。领主超人飘上前来，指腹若有所思地压过他胸口的蝙蝠标志，毫不费力碾碎凯夫拉纤维捉住脆弱的乳尖。那一小块许久未见天日的褐色肌肤由于快速沉重的挤压猛地战栗起来。裹在黑色制服里的蝙蝠侠向卡尔投以怒视，重重地抽气。他的呼吸节奏乱了，但更重要的是那些被碾进齿列的细微喘息。卡尔冷笑起来。他扼住人类脆弱的颈项，将面罩的下半部分在指尖弹碎，用肘部压着他的气管，细细摩挲蝙蝠侠颤动的喉结。布鲁斯愤怒地试图嘶声，领主超人游刃有余地将手指捅进他的唇瓣，将抗议压迫成一声低哑的哀鸣。

“但你最后发现他已经死了。”

卡尔声音轻快，漠然而专注地狎弄他的舌尖，另一只手控制着他呼吸的节奏。缺氧造成的亮斑雪片般涌来。布鲁斯甩肩撞向对方的手肘，领主超人轻而易举抽手锢住他的脊背。铁链在空中由于惯性滑转出一个完美的圆，领主沉重的白色披风紧密卷裹上他沾满尘土的靴子和斗篷，他们被迫像热恋的情人般四肢交缠起来。卡尔毫不在意地掰开蝙蝠侠的双腿，布鲁斯僵硬片刻，挣扎着后退，领主超人将他的腰用力向前拉去，他残破的面甲猛地撞上卡尔冷硬的肩膀。领主低笑一声，扯下那碍事的、沾满汗水的面罩。布鲁斯只来得及听见它沉入地下湖时的水声，卡尔就再度掰过了他的脸颊。

“你很像他。”领主说，饶有兴味地用手套的韧面缓缓摩擦他裸露的乳尖，某个瞬间骤然拔高了频率。眩晕和快感闪电般同时蹿过意识。一声尖叫被压没在喉咙里。布鲁斯剧烈咳嗽起来，卡尔似笑非笑，再度捏住他的喉咙，将他稍稍举起。“可怜的小家伙。”领主悄声说，“他以为他能对付我们，这是他犯的第一个错误。”卡尔撕开斗篷暗扣，披风滑落下去，笔直刺进湖心。布鲁斯挣扎着扭过脸，俯瞰最后的气泡从波纹中涌灭，缺氧逼迫他的眼神暂时失焦，眉目显得茫然而柔润。“非常像。”领主温柔地抚平他散乱的额发，略微松开手，捏住他的胯部。拉链被卡尔扯开的瞬间布鲁斯浑身一震，领主超人的动作与之前比堪称温柔，卡尔的手稳稳箍住他的后背与侧腰，有力的指节重重擦过尾椎又滑回上方的脊骨。扣件滑动在洞穴里制造出响亮的回声。卡尔的手指缓慢滑进凯夫拉纤维的内层，像一团热度惊人的火在他的脊椎上翻滚燃烧，最后直接轧上了那个点。

“停下。”布鲁斯声音嘶哑，一种屈辱和憎恶混合的怒火击中了他。卡尔置若罔闻地活动手指，碾按起来。电流攒动、奔涌，击穿一层又一层防护的壳，他仰起脖颈，咬着牙，双手攥握成拳。领主停顿下来，意味深长地观察蝙蝠侠在自己腿上受伤般无意识拱起脊背。布鲁斯艰涩地抽着气，缓缓松弛，滑落而下，卡尔准确地托住他的臀部，将覆盖后背的最后一点布料轻松扯落，暗示性地将他朝下方拢去。“住手！”他嘶声说，设法踹向领主的小臂。反弹的剧痛比领主超人的手率先到来。“你知道的，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔捉住他扭伤的脚踝，慢条斯理拆下藏在靴跟的武器仓，将制服裤腿沿侧线利落撕开，“他的第二个错误。”领主超人轻笑起来，扯开另一侧缝线，布料唰地从中间开裂，断成数截，制服下滚烫的凸起不加掩饰地顶着他赤裸的臀部。“就是面对我们时不懂得适可而止。”

“停。我答应你。我可以做。”布鲁斯疲惫地低语，手腕处传来过度撕扯的痛楚，他眼前发黑，冷意和热流来回交蹿。他似乎听到卡尔笑了几声，领主超人箍在他腰间的手逐渐松开了，取而代之，一点带着暖意的金色逶迤而来，盘绕上他的手腕。

热量爆炸开来。他无法控制地低呼出声，浑身颤抖。卡尔重重吮上他的一侧乳肉，用齿间细密地印下痕迹，来回拨动渐渐红肿挺立的乳尖，另一只手陷入他结实的臀肉，开始围着穴口打转。布鲁斯嘶哑地试图回绝，一连串脏话未经思索滚出喉咙，变成断续的、带水汽的情色喘息。他咒骂卡尔的名字，随即是超人领主，最后是超人，当“克拉克”磕磕绊绊落到他舌尖时，一股巨大的痛楚颠覆了他。他下意识退缩了，嘶嘶抽着冷气。卡尔抬起头来，粗糙地抹掉流过他脸颊的生理性泪水，将沾满液体的手指捅进他嘴里。

“怎么，贵人多忘事吗？”领主超人冷笑起来，“现在记起了你蓝色的好朋友？”他把手指抽出来，拍在布鲁斯脸上，掰过蝙蝠侠的下巴开始吻他。

“第三个错误。”领主在他唇畔愉悦地低语，“我从没说过我的条件是上你。”


End file.
